List of Major League Baseball no-hitters
This is a list of no-hitters in Major League Baseball history. In addition, all no-hitters that were broken up in extra innings or were in shortened games are listed, although they are not currently considered official no-hitters. (Prior to 1991, a performance in which no hits were surrendered through nine innings or in a shortened game was considered an official no-hit game.) The names of those pitchers who threw perfect games are in bold type. For combined no-hitters by two or more pitchers on the same team, each is listed with his number of innings pitched. Games which were part of a doubleheader are noted as either the first game or second game. An official no-hit game occurs when a pitcher (or pitchers) allows no hits during the entire course of a game, which consists of at least nine innings thrown by the pitcher(s). In a no-hit game, a batter may still reach base via a walk, an error, a fielder's choice, a hit by pitch, a passed ball or wild pitch on strike three, or catcher's interference.The Official Site of Major League Baseball: Official info: Rules, Regulations and Statistics Therefore, the games listed in the Near no-hitters section do not officially qualify as no-hitters by MLB rule. Regulation no-hitters Near no-hitters Regulation games in which a pitcher or staff pitches less than nine full innings, or in which a hit is allowed in extra innings, do not qualify as no-hitters. There are several circumstances in which that can occur: Regulation no-hit losses ending in the middle of the ninth Because the home team does not bat in the ninth inning when it is already leading, a visiting pitcher (or pitchers) may complete a full game without allowing a hit but not be credited with an official no-hitter because they pitched only 8 innings. This has happened four times in major-league history; three times in the modern era. American League No Hitters by Baseball AlmanacThe Chronology - 1890 | BaseballLibrary.com Interleague play * June 28, 2008 - Jered Weaver (6 inn.) and José Arredondo (2 inn.), Los Angeles Angels of Anaheim 0, Los Angeles Dodgers, 1 American League * July 1, 1990 - Andy Hawkins, New York Yankees 0 Chicago White Sox 4 * April 12, 1992 - Matt Young, Boston Red Sox 1 Cleveland Indians 2. Players League * June 21, 1890 - Silver King, Chicago Pirates 0 Brooklyn Ward's Wonders 1 Shortened games National League * October 1, 1884 (6 innings) - Charlie Getzien, Detroit Wolverines 1 Philadelphia Phillies 0 * October 7, 1885 (first game; 5 innings) - Dupee Shaw, Providence Grays 4 Buffalo Bisons 0 * June 21, 1888 (6 innings) - George Van Haltren, Chicago White Stockings 1 Pittsburgh Alleghenys 0 * September 27, 1888 (7 innings) - Ed Crane, New York Giants 3 Washington Nationals 0 * October 15, 1892 (second game; 5 innings) - Jack Stivetts, Boston Braves 4 Washington Senators 0 * September 23, 1893 (second game; 7 innings) - Elton Chamberlain, Cincinnati Reds 6 Boston Beaneaters 0 * June 2, 1894 (6 innings) - Ed Stein, Brooklyn Grooms 1 Chicago White Stockings 0 * September 14, 1903 (second game; 5 innings) - Red Ames (first major league game), New York Giants 5 St. Louis Cardinals 0 * August 24, 1906 (second game; 7 innings) - Jake Weimer, Cincinnati Reds 1 Brooklyn Superbas 0 * September 24, 1906 (second game; 7 innings) - Stoney McGlynn, St. Louis Cardinals 1 Brooklyn Superbas 1 * September 26, 1906 (second game; 6 innings) - Lefty Leifield, Pittsburgh Pirates 8 Philadelphia Phillies 0 * August 11, 1907 (second game; 7 innings) - Ed Karger, St. Louis Cardinals 4 Boston Doves 0 * August 23, 1907 (second game; 5 innings) - Howie Camnitz, Pittsburgh Pirates 1 New York Giants 0 * August 6, 1908 (6 innings) - Johnny Lush, St. Louis Cardinals 2 Brooklyn Superbas 0 * July 31, 1910 (second game; 7 innings) - King Cole, Chicago Cubs 4 St. Louis Cardinals 0 * August 27, 1937 (8 innings) - Fred Frankhouse, Brooklyn Dodgers 5 Cincinnati Reds 0 * June 22, 1944 (second game; 5 innings) - Jim Tobin, Boston Braves 7 Philadelphia Phillies 0 * June 12, 1959 (5 innings) - Mike McCormick, San Francisco Giants 3 Philadelphia Phillies 0 (McCormick allowed a single in the sixth inning, but as rain ended the game before the inning was completed, the game officially ended after five innings.) * September 26, 1959 (7 innings) - Sam Jones, San Francisco Giants 4 St. Louis Cardinals 0 * April 21, 1984 (second game; 5 innings) - David Palmer, Montreal Expos 4 St. Louis Cardinals 0 * September 24, 1988 (5 innings) - Pascual Pérez, Montreal Expos 1 Philadelphia Phillies 0 American League * August 15, 1905 (5 innings) - Rube Waddell, Philadelphia Athletics 2 St. Louis Browns 0 * May 26, 1907 (5 innings) - Ed Walsh, Chicago White Sox 8 New York Highlanders 1 * October 5, 1907 (second game; 5 innings) - Rube Vickers, Philadelphia Athletics 4 Washington Senators 0 * August 20, 1912 (second game; 6 innings) - Carl Cashion, Washington Senators 2 Cleveland Naps 0 * August 25, 1924 (7 innings) - Walter Johnson, Washington Senators 2 St. Louis Browns 0 * August 5, 1940 (second game; 6 innings) - John Whitehead, St. Louis Browns 4 Detroit Tigers 0 * August 6, 1967 (5 innings) - Dean Chance, Minnesota Twins 2 Boston Red Sox 0 * July 12, 1990 (6 innings) - Melido Perez, Chicago White Sox 8 New York Yankees 0 * October 1, 2006 (5 innings) - Devern Hansack, Boston Red Sox 9 Baltimore Orioles 0 American Association * May 6, 1884 (6 innings) - Larry McKeon, Indianapolis Hoosiers 0 Cincinnati Red Stockings 0 * July 29, 1889 (second game; 7 innings) - Matt Kilroy, Baltimore Orioles 0 St. Louis Browns 0 * September 23, 1890 (7 innings) - George Nicol, St. Louis Browns 21 Philadelphia Athletics 2 * October 12, 1890 (8 innings) - Hank Gastright, Columbus Solons 6 Toledo Maumees 0 Union Association * August 21, 1884 (8 innings) - Charlie Geggus, Washington Nationals 12 Wilmington Quicksteps 1 * October 5, 1884 (5 innings) - Charlie Sweeney (2 inn.) and Henry Boyle (3 inn.), St. Louis Maroons 0 St. Paul Saints 1 Nine-inning no-hitters broken up in extra innings National League * June 11, 1904 (12 innings) - Bob Wicker, Chicago Cubs 1 New York Giants 0 (surrendered single with one out in 10th; only hit allowed) * August 1, 1906 (13 innings) - Harry McIntire, Brooklyn Superbas 0 Pittsburgh Pirates 1 (surrendered single with two out in 11th; allowed three more hits) * April 15, 1909 (13 innings; Opening Day) - Red Ames, New York Giants 0 Brooklyn Superbas 3 (surrendered single with one out in 10th; allowed six more hits) * May 2, 1917 (10 innings) - Hippo Vaughn, Chicago Cubs 0 Cincinnati Reds 1 (surrendered single with one out in 10th; allowed one more hit; known as "Double No-Hitter" prior to MLB rule change since opposing pitcher threw 10-inning no-hitter - see entry above for Fred Toney) * May 26, 1956 (11 innings) - Johnny Klippstein (7 inn.), Hersh Freeman (1 inn.) and Joe Black (3 inn.), Cincinnati Reds 1 Milwaukee Braves 2 (Black surrendered double with two out in 10th; allowed two more hits) * May 26, 1959 (13 innings) - Harvey Haddix, Pittsburgh Pirates 0 Milwaukee Braves 1 (Haddix pitched 12 perfect innings; first baserunner was leadoff hitter in 13th, who reached on an error; followed by sacrifice hit, intentional walk, and game-ending hit which was ruled a 1-run double rather than a 3-run home run due to a baserunning mistake) * June 14, 1965 (11 innings) - Jim Maloney, Cincinnati Reds 0 New York Mets 1 (surrendered leadoff home run in 11th; allowed one more hit) * July 26, 1991 (10 innings) - Mark Gardner (9 inn.) and Jeff Fassero (0 inn.), Montreal Expos 0 Los Angeles Dodgers 1 (Gardner surrendered leadoff single in 10th and allowed one more hit before being replaced; Fassero allowed one hit; Gardner charged with loss) * June 3, 1995 (10 innings) - Pedro Martínez (9 inn.) and Mel Rojas (1 inn.), Montreal Expos 1 San Diego Padres 0 (Martinez pitched 9 perfect innings; first San Diego baserunner was from leadoff double surrendered by Martínez in 10th; Rojas relieved him and retired next three batters) American League * May 9, 1901 (10 innings) - Earl Moore, Cleveland Blues 2 Chicago White Sox 4 (surrendered leadoff single in 10th; allowed one more hit) * August 30, 1910 (second game; 11 innings) - Tom Hughes, New York Highlanders 0 Cleveland Naps 5 (surrendered single with one out in 10th; allowed six more hits) * May 14, 1914 (10 innings) - Jim Scott, Chicago White Sox 0 Washington Senators 1 (surrendered leadoff single in 10th; allowed one more hit) * September 18, 1934 (10 innings) - Bobo Newsom, St. Louis Browns 1 Boston Red Sox 2 (surrendered single with two out in 10th; only hit allowed) References External links *List at ESPN.com (omits Federal League no-hitters) *List at MLB.com (omits all defunct leagues) *List at Retrosheet (includes 1875 National Association no-hitter) *Most strikeouts in a no-hitter since 1957 Category:Records Category:Pitching Category:Statistics